


Toys

by tesaurusmeh



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesaurusmeh/pseuds/tesaurusmeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raimundo finds Clay's butt plug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

"Wake up,"

Raimundo woke and saw a topless Clay tapping his face.

"Finally," said Clay. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Raimundo grabbed a pillow and covered his face. With any luck, he'd be back sleeping. Moments later, he felt hands grab his feet and got yanked off the bed. Sheer reflex made him clutch the bed, his life depended on it. The pillow fell off and he saw Clay grinning.

Raimundo slackened his grip. "Stop doing that!"

"I've been waking you up like that for months, should've gotten used to it." said Clay. "Besides, I asked nicely."

"How's yanking someone off thier bed _nice_?"

"Aw, don't be like that Rai." Clay pulled Raimundo close and gave him a hug. "No one likes a sourpuss."

Raimundo rested himself on Clay's shoulder. His skin felt cold and smelled of soap. Raimundo nipped Clay's neck.

"Woah there partner." Clay pushed Raimundo away. "It's too early for those kinds of things."

"Don't I get something for waking me up early?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, breakfast." Clay got up and headed for the door. "If you go back to sleep, I'll use ice water."

Unwilling to relive his wake-up call as a Xiaolin dragon, Raimundo got up and went to the bathroom. He took a piss, threw his shirt down the floor, and opened the faucet. He splashed water onto his face, shaking off the sleepy feeling he had. He bent down, picked his shirt up, and felt something hard underneath. It was a butt plug.

Raimundo was sure that it was Clay's. After all, they're the only ones living in the apartment. A smile crept to Raimundo. Clay just started getting kinky and the embarassment on his face will be priceless. Raimundo put his shirt on, butt plug still on hand, and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Raimundo entered the kitchen with his hands holding the butt plug behind his back. Clay sat by the table, helping himself to breakfast.

"Guess what I found." Raimundo said.

"Hmm?" Clay looked up.

Raimundo placed the butt plug on the table. "Don't bother denying. I know it's yours."

"Oh, thanks." Clay resumed eating breakfast. "Just set it aside."

Raimundo was dumbstruck. "That's it?!" He gestured at the butt plug. "I found _your butt plug_!"

"You did, and I said thanks." Clay said. "Now put it away, it's not proper to have that on the table."

"I'm not going to touch it."

"You already did, but if you feel grossed out..." Clay reached over the table and took the butt plug.

Raimundo sat down, poured himself some coffee then grabbed some toast. He bit off a piece and chewed absently.

"What's wrong?" Clay said.

"Nothing..."

"This _nothing_ 's making you eat plain toast, also your coffee's black."

Raimundo set the toast down. "Can't I change what I like?"

"Just saying it's weird cause you normally like it sweet."

"Sorry, " Raimundo stirred some sugar into his coffee. "I thought you'd deny you had the butt plug. I looked forward to it. Then you act like it's nothing embarassing." He took a sip.

"I've been using it for months, the embarassment wore out early."

Raimundo choked on his coffee. " _Months?_ "

Clay nodded. "Started using it a few weeks before our first time." Clay smiled. "Lucky I did."

Raimundo bowed his head and felt his cheeks burn. Did he really think Clay'd be able to take him without preparation? Actually, yes. It was still one of their best time. He could still remember it in detail.

"Are you reminiscing about our first time?" Clay said.

"What? I--" Raimundo stopped himself and felt his cheeks burn even more.

Clay laughed. "You wanted to embarass me and here you are..."

"It's not funny!"

"It's ironic." Clay said. "Feel any better?"

"No." Raimundo spread some jam unto his toast. "My boyfriend plays with toys and didn't tell me about it."

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. If it makes you feel better, you can help me with my bondage."

Raimundo's brain just imploded. His boyfriend who he'd thought to be pure vanilla was way more kinky than he could ever be.

Raimundo covered his face with his hands. "Wow. Just wow." He uncovered his face and took a deep breath. "Anything else you'd like to drop on me today?"

"Nope. That's all I have." Clay said.

Raimundo rallied his thoughts. "When you said you do bondage, you tie yourself up with your rope?"

"Well, not in the way a lot of people know bondage, and definitely not with the rope I carry around."

"Bondage is just tying people up. What else is there?"

"See, what you know about bondage is limited. Bondage is about restriction. Sure, tying people up is a straightforward way to restrict, but there are other ways that aren't as restrictive."

"Like?" Raimundo said.

"I don't know what's the equivalent term in English, but in Japanese it's called Shibari. You tie someone, if not yourself, in simple discrete knots. You can still move, but if you do the rope fights a bit and rubs over your skin."

"Doesn't sound much."

"Remember that time we had on the day I had a leave from work for no reason?" Clay said.

Raimundo cast into his memory, trying to remember. "Was it that time during winter when I just got home and you were so horny that--"

"Yup," Clay blushed. "I spent the day going around with rope tied underneath my clothes. I knew no one could see it unless I take off my clothes but I felt as if people knew _exactly_ what I did."

Raimundo laughed. "Oh man, did you try it again?"

"No. I feel way too tainted whenever I try to plan on it."

Clay's phone beeped. Clay drained his coffee and stood up.

"Woah, time sure flies." Clay said. "Gotta go before the wet market runs out."

* * *

Raimundo entered their bedroom, a checklist in his hand that had "Dishes, Room, Laundry" written on it. They have a dishwasher, making the dishes easy. A quick glance around the room showed that all he need to do is make the bed and get their dirty clothes for laundry.

He decided to do the laundry first. He went to his closet, opened it, and took out the basket containing his dirty clothes. Next, he went to Clay's and did the same. However, when he took the basket out, he saw a pile of blue rope underneath. He dropped the basket and picked the rope up.

An idea popped to his head. He looked at a nearby clock, and figured that Clay wouldn't be back for hours. He took his laptop, waking it from standby, and sat on the bed. He searched for _Shibari techniques_ , looking for something easy and can be done alone. He picked a chest harness technique, allowing him to keep his hands and feet mobile.

He stood up, took off his shirt and opened a slideshow detailing every single step of the chest harness technique. Minutes later, he was done. It might not look exactly like what the image showed nor as tight but he liked it.

The bedroom door opened, making Raimundo jump and cover himself with his hands. He looked to the door and saw Clay staring. Raimundo's panicking brain ordered himself to stay cool.

"Hey." Raimundo said.

"Hey." Clay said.

Raimundo swore in his mind. Best to stick with playing cool. "Why'd you come back?"

"I forgot my... uh, card." Clay said.

"Well? Aren't you going to get it?"

"Yeah... Get my card..."

Raimundo put his shirt on and sat on the bed as far away from Clay as possible, back turned against him.

Clay rummaged for his card. "Found it."

"Cool. You leaving?"

"Yeah. Just put it away when you're done."

"So what do you think?" Raimundo said, back still turned against Clay.

"About what?"

"My bondage!"

"Oh..." Clay said.

Raimundo felt Clay move across the bed toward him. Next, he felt hands went under his shirt, caressing his skin.

"Pretty good for a beginner." Clay whispered, then tugged on Raimundo's earlobe with his lips.

Raimundo turned his head toward Clay. "Don't I get a reward?"

Clay smiled and kissed Raimundo. "Yeah, you do."


End file.
